


[Art] The Finger on the Trigger

by Lorien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stucky Big Bang 2016, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for persephone_garnata's story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7692850/chapters/17525845">"The Finger on the Trigger"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephone_garnata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/gifts).



> Done for the Stucky Big Bang over at [tumblr](http://thestuckylibrary.tumblr.com/post/136429151602/authors-and-artists-welcome-to-the-stucky-big).

**Один - One**

 


	2. Chapter 2

This drawing is for the "One" chapter too, but after opening that door and seeing the lone figure behind it. When Steve is trying to comfort Bucky and promising him that Bucky isn't alone anymore.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The chapter dividers with the trigger words:

 

And as a bonus the words in their written form. (Because as if the Cyrillic alphabet in its printed form isn't crazy enough it switches half of the letters again when written by hand. Although it was like learning to write again - and I loved learning to write. :) Sorry for all the mistakes I might have done in the transition between the letters, it's been a while.)

**Author's Note:**

> [my art @ tumblr](http://drjezdzany.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art/)


End file.
